


*Let me worship you*

by LokiLover14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Caring Loki, Cunnilingus, Damn he's got stamina, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Lowered inhibitions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, not a one night stand, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: Loki what else can i say





	*Let me worship you*

**Author's Note:**

> One of the newer new ones i was doing, this one was kinda written to cheer me up after i was heartbroken my self, if i can't get my happy ending at least i can write one. 
> 
> While I always advise safe sex (always use a condom) I've written this as unprotected as come on its Loki.

Walking into the communal lounge of Avengers tower feeling really upset.

You go straight for the bar grabbing the Bourbon and a glass before turning around, heading for the large sofa. 

You sat down and poured yourself a glass just as Loki appeared in a flash of green. You down the first one and pour yourself another.

“Care to join me?” You ask as you look at him.

He sits down next to you and as he holds his hand out an empty glass appears in his hand, 

You down your second glass as he takes a mouthful of his, the look on his face shows that he doesn’t find it enjoyable. 

“I don’t know how mortals can drink this it is vile” He says 

“I suppose it’s an acquired taste” You say 

“So if not bourbon then what is your drink of choice?” You add

Holding his glass up again you see green tendrils appear around the glass. He looks over at you as you take another mouthful of bourbon and grins at you. 

The tendrils recede back and in its place is a tall stemmed glass full of red liquid.

“Ahhh” you respond. 

Loki chuckles before bringing the glass to his lips, and savouring the taste.

Adding more bourbon to your glass you sigh and lean your head back on the back of the sofa, and sigh deeply.

“So” Loki begins to say

Moving your head to the side to look at him “Hmmm” you reply 

“Why so down?” He asks

You let out a huge sigh

You smirk “Oh you don’t wanna to hear about petty mortals problems” 

You knock back the contents of your glass. Before sitting back up so you can reach where you left the bottle on the coffee table.

“If i didn’t want to know i would not ask” he replies staring at you with his intense eyes

“Oh just me being really stupid” you reply 

“How so?” Loki asks

You deeply sigh thinking back before speaking again. “I like someone I really like him and I was bold enough and brave enough to put my cards on the table so to speak and told him so.” 

“And he doesn’t like you back” Loki replied 

“Well hasn’t told me exactly but i heard him comment about seeing me as a friend” you reply 

Raising your glass into the air to toast your own stupidity, “Here’s to the friendzone, it fucking sucks!” you add.

No matter how much you cling to hope the ones you like never like you back the same way. It makes you think time and time again that you’re destined to be alone. 

You talk about other things draining the bottle bit by bit. Your inhibition level getting lower with every glass. 

“I must be a masochist” You say “putting myself out there and all i get is pain and heartache every time.” 

“And getting drunk is doing what?” Loki asks 

“Helps take my mind off what a loser i am, who cares” you add 

Loki sighs at your response. 

You look over at him hearing it and just stare at him. The god of mischief, a trickster with his gorgeous long dark locks, and those chiseled features.

You feel a little drunk now after polishing off over half the bottle and It’s more than likely the drink helping when you say. 

“So what about you then?” you ask 

Loki eyes meet yours “What about me?” he replies 

You chuckle “Answering a question with a question, nice avoidance” You chuckle 

He looks at you with a devilish smirk 

“Oh come on” You can’t help yourself but say, definitely with more courage thanks to the alcohol.

“Look at you, you’re gorgeous and you know it” 

“You could have any women or man you want, and you’re sitting here with a loser like me who’s wallowing in her sorrows. You could be out having fun with anyone else.” 

“Anyone who captures your attention probably worships you especially in the bedroom” you say biting your bottom lip as your eyes roam down his lean and lithe looking body. 

The alcohol is definitely making you feel braver and now you’re thinking about it, you are feeling very horny too..

Your gaze lingers on his body and as you take another sip of your drink meeting his eyes..

His emerald eyes have a dark look in them. You bite your lip again as you stare back at him. 

All the thoughts going through your mind especially one in particular with the alcohol in your system, something you wouldn’t admit to if you were sober.

You would kneel for him if he asked you to.

You hide a smirk behind the glass at that thought. You just hope he can’t read your mind..

Movement brings your gaze back to watch as his tongue darts out over his bottom lip. 

You shift slightly in your seat as you imagine what pleasures that silvertongue of his could give you, a tingling feeling in between your legs at the thought.

You’ve never really seen him without a shirt, but you imagine he’s toned and sculpted. You can feel his eyes still on you so you look away when your gaze reaches his waist.

If you kept going on that train of thought you were in danger of leaving a wet patch where you were sitting.

You go to reach for the bourbon again, but as you reach out long fingers wrap around your wrist.

Your eyes move up from the wrist to the arm all the way to meet his emerald eyes that are gazing at you. For a moment you find yourself mesmerized by them. 

“You’re wrong” He says “You are a very attractive woman“

“The ones I like never like me back, yet i keep doing it to myself over and over” You say as you feel the sting of tears.

You sigh looking away from him down to his hand that is now resting next to where your hand is.

You wipe them away with sleeve of your top, before moving again to grab for the almost empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. 

But before you get to it the glass in your hand is filled with the amber liquid, and when you look towards Loki you see the tendrils disappearing from around his fingers. 

“Thanks” you say with a sniff, before you take a generous gulp from the glass. 

Loki speaks again as he watches you, “ You are a very beautiful woman, and any man would be lucky to call you theirs. Anyone who doesn’t appreciate you is a fool.” he states

Saying such kind words should make you feel flattered, but instead all you feel is the sting of more tears, and in bad need of a hug. But you don’t expect the god of mischief to be a hugger. 

Instead you attempt to wipe more of them away with the same sleeve you used before, while sniffing to try clearing your nose.

You try to play it off as you being stupid but really you’re heartbroken, thinking there must be something wrong with you for this to always happen to you. 

As if he read your mind, you feel the touch of a long and slender finger under your chin as your eyes once again meet his. 

Loki has a look of concern and sadness on his face as he says “ There is nothing wrong with you” he replies as he places his hand on your cheek. You lean into it closing your eyes.

Opening them again you look at him seeing his gaze drift down to your mouth, the thought that Loki could truly be attracted to you entering your mind.

Your gaze then drifts down to his lips, before meeting his eyes again. 

That sexy smirk appears on his face, his eyes have that devilish look which definitely makes the tingling feeling in between your legs increase more.

Your eyes drift down to his lips again, as he continues to gaze at you. 

It’s like you can’t look away or don’t want to look away, mesmerized again by his beautiful eyes.

You empty your glass, and in less than a blink it disappears from your hand. With your hands now free you move forward towards him and he places his hand on your neck, his long slender fingers threading through the strands of you hair, while guiding you forward. 

You thread your fingers through his dark strands as you place your hands on his face, not breaking eye contact as you seat yourself on his lap.

As your lips gravitate to each other, and just before your lips touch he says “Fools” 

You kiss slowly at first your tongue strokes over his bottom lip asking for entrance, and when your tongues clash together, you moan.

The kiss leaves you breathless, as his mouth moves to kiss and suck softly on your neck. You place your hands on the back of his neck tangling your fingers further in his jet black locks.

He repeats the same on the other side, while his hands moves your top to expose your breasts. 

His mouth continues its journey over each collar bone in turn, you lean your head back and moan. 

Your bra loosens with a snap even though his hands haven’t moved, though you cease to care as wetness encases one of your nipples.

His tongue swirls around then sucks on it, making you moan again as one of his hands moves to caress your other neglected breast. Teasing the other nipple, then giving the other one the same attention. 

Kissing between your breasts and then all the way back up. His hand returning to the back of your neck to pull your head forward to meet his eyes. 

Your own blown pupils look back at him from under your eyelashes watching as he grins at you. 

You dive in for a passionate kiss grinning back at him after taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging on it.

The arousal that had previously been growing is now in full force, and you grind your clothed core against his. As your mouths meet again you feel him slip a hand between your thighs, eyebrows shooting up when you realise his fingers are brushing against your now naked folds. (god bless magic)

His long fingers delve into your soaked core you continue to kiss as his fingers pump inside you. Whimpers escaping from you as he works them, the sensation is so intense that you begin to ride his fingers.

You break the kiss gazing back at him as he watches how you are brought to the brink of pleasure.

“Uh……. uh….. yes …uh….my GOD!!!” you say breathlessly emphasizing the last word, taking your bottom lip between your teeth.

His fingers hitting all the rights spots inside you, you can feel your orgasm building and when his thumb circles on your clit it sends you tumbling over the edge in to it.

You close your eyes panting heavily and lean your forehead against his, when you open them again you see Loki looking down at you as you slowly come back to yourself you realise you are no longer in the lounge, but are now lying on a soft sheet covered mattress. 

You stare back at him as he hovers above you, once again seeing the tendrils of his magic swirl around him as his clothes disappear, leaving him gloriously naked. Your eyes make their way down his body and rest on his erection standing very proud, your eyes go wide again at the site of it. (Oh my god indeed and Wow) 

Looking back up and meeting his eyes that devilish smirk on his lips again. You bite your lip smirking yourself as you sit up and reach out your hand gently caressing the head with your fingertips before wrapping your hand around his length and giving it a few strokes.

You reach the other hand up and place it on the side of his face guiding him down so your lips can meet his. 

Your tongues meeting each others as you kiss, Loki’s long fingers caressing your thighs as your back slowly meets the mattress again and moving him slowly into position on top of you.

He breaks the kiss and moves down your body till he settles in between your open legs.

He looks up at you with a grin before his tongue licks over you from your entrance to your clit. 

Repeating the same motion several times, as your moans of pleasure grow with each stroke of his tongue.

He works you over with his tongue hitting all the right places, your moans now louder as he sends you hurtling towards another orgasm. Your hand gripping his hair as you gyrate against his face.

“Oh…..oh… my…..god….. Uhhh… Loki!” you moan as he brings you to the edge of your climax, one particular movement of his very talented tongue sending you over the edge, arching your back as the ecstasy washes over you..

Two orgasms down so far and he’s not even inside you yet, your anticipation definitely heightened. As you come down from your climax, you watch as he slowly crawls back up your body his hair fallen forward and framing his face. 

You place a hand on the side of his face, feeling his erection pressing against your thigh. 

Teasing his mouth with your tongue kissing him passionately his arms bracket your body and you reach down with your other hand wrapping it around his shaft giving it a pump before guiding it to your entrance.

You both moan into each others mouths as he pushes into you. You bring your legs up to wrap around his hips seeing the size of him before made you worry if you could take all of him inside you but after he began pushing into you, those thoughts disappeared. 

When he’s fully seated you stop and stare into each others eyes. Looking at each other it feels like time stands still for you in that moment, you don’t break eye contact even as he begins to thrust. 

Slowly at first as if just to tease you, before he increases his speed and the pleasure of how it feels has you moaning even louder than before.

He spurs you on as he continues to thrust (such a dirty mouth oh my god!) encouraging you to let everyone know who it is that is giving you pleasure. 

“No one has given you pleasure like this before have they?” he pants asking you 

“No no…… oh god…..just you” you pant back in reply. 

What he does next with the movement of his hips drives you even wilder, as he moves them in a circular motion as he thrusts. 

“Oh…...my….god…..oh fuck….. Yes yes yes” you shout moan 

You tighten your legs grip on his hips as he moves in you, what you say next is out of the pure bliss you are feeling.

“My god…….. My king……. My Loki” 

That seems to spur him on even more, as he thrusts faster and faster again hitting all the right places as you feel orgasm no.3 approaching. Finally breaking eye contact you stare down to where your bodies are joined and watch the movement.

When your eyes meet again you grin at each other breathing heavily before your mouths meet.

 

The god certainly has got a lot of stamina as he gives you another 2 orgasms, before finally climaxing himself and spilling his seed inside you.

You stare at each other panting as you kiss slowly between breaths, and when he pulls out he lies down on his side facing you pulling you closer to him with his hand over your middle. 

You push a strand of his hair behind his ear as you lie there just looking at each other till your eyes start to feel heavy and as you begin to drift off you feel the soft sheets being placed over you, as he moves closer to cuddle you and places a kiss on your forehead. 

The last thing you hear is Loki’s voice “Rest now darling” before you fall into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited over several times, but if you see anything i didn't please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D back soon with another New one/Update. 
> 
> Going to see Infinity war in about 7 and a half hours so i wanted to get this out before hand.
> 
> www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, RDJ, and Tom Hiddleston, ;)


End file.
